Omniwinx
by SacredGearz
Summary: Ben and Rook both end up in Gardenia and are asked to help the Winx defeat Serena as she plans to take over the world.
1. Where Am I?

Omniwinx by SacredGearz

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Ben was fighting Charmcaster with his new Omnitrix, then, the Omnitrix timed in and Ben turned into Crashhopper. "Charmcaster, it's time for you to go!" He says, but Charmcaster says "Portalis Mirrors!" Which sent Ben into a portal which sucked him inside.

"Where am I?" Ben asks himself.

He finds himself in Gardenia again. "Aw, man! Not Gardenia!" He says sadly.

"Bloom, time for you to turn evil!" The Trix say.

"It's hero time!" Ben says.

Ben searches through his aliens and accidently selected Four arms. "Time for Alien X!" He yells.

He then slams his hand down and ends up on Clockwork. "Clockwork? Azmuth! I will kill you next time!" He says.

*Gearz: For the second Omnitrix, it mistransforms because either he presses the Omnitrix core too hard, and/or he Scrolls the wrong alien.*

Continuing Story:

The winx then see Ben much to their surprise. "Ben?" They questioned disbelievingly.

Ben sends the Trix back in time and runs Omnitrix times out

"Man, how'd I get in this place again?" Ben asks himself.

The Omnitrix then recharges. Ben changes into Nanomech. (Selected alien was Way Big)

"Nanomech? I wanted Way Big!' Ben complained.

"How do I leave now?" Ben asks himself.

Ben goes to Sirenia and falls asleep.

Meanwhile...

The winx came to Sirenia and Ben was still Nanomech. So then, Ben annoyed the Winx with his Nanomechion whistle.

The Omnitrix times out and Ben runs away.

Aisha runs after Ben. 'Come back Ben!" She demands.

The Omnitrix then times in.

"Time for XLR8!" Ben said, and luckily, he turns into xlr8 and runs between 110 to 120 mph.

"He's Ben Tennyson? What a rip-off!" Tecna says disbelievingly.

Bloom turns into her Sirenix form and flies after Ben.

"Ben! It's me, Bloom! Remember?" Bloom says to Ben.

"Gimme Alien X this time!" Ben says as XLR8 and presses the Omnitrix and morphs into Alien X, but makes a portal.

Bloom sees this and quickly closes it, except his alien partner, Rook came inside.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Rook asks. "And why are you here?"

"Because I accidentally got sent here by Charmcaster while I was fighting her!" Ben replies still as Alien X.

Ben uses Alien X's gravity power to push Bloom away.

"I have a feeling Ben's trying to get away from us!" Flora points out.

"Magic Winx! Butterflix!" They all say.

After the transformation...

The Omnitrix times out, recharges again, and Ben turns into Heat Blast. "Heat Blast? Okay, Heat Blast is good." He says.

"Come back, Ben!" Bloom says repeatedly.

"No way!" Ben says as Heat Blast.

Ben flies away with Rook on his back. "We gotta get out of here."

"How are you going to do that, Ben?"

"By using the super speed of Heat Blast's flying!"

The Omnitrix times out and they both fall on the floor.

"Oh, man!" Ben says.

"We have to-"

"Go anywhere? I don't think so!" Darcy, Icy, and Stormy interrupts.

"The Trix? Not you three again!" Ben responds, disappointed to see them.

"Aren't you that shape-shifting boy who can turn into monsters?" Icy asks Ben.

"Yeah." Ben responds, the Omnitrix recharges and Ben slides back the faceplate. "Wanna see it again? It's hero time!"

Ben turns into...

"HUMONGOUSAUR!" He shouts.

He punches the Trix backwards and then turns into Four arms and uses his Shockwave.

The Trix were sent back to their Cloud Tower and Ben turns into Terraspin and flies with Rook.

"C'mon Rook, let's go!" Ben says.

"Ben! Get back here!" Stella says.

"The Specialists?" Ben sees. "Not good!"

Ben flies above them and makes it to Alpheia.

"Now we made it!" Ben shouts for joy, but he continues flying into the Alphieia school.

"Time for those girls to go!" Ben says as Terraspin as he blows them away.

Ben presses the Omnitrix button and turns back to normal. "Phew! We made it, partner!" He says.

"We sure did." Rook says.

"Ben! We need to ask you something!" The winx say.

"Yes?". Ben says frustrated.

"It's about Serena." Stella responds as the Winx turn back to normal.

"Who's Serena?" Ben asks, not having a clue about what she said.

"She used to be my friend and, after a failed attempt to rescue Flora, she got angry and stole the Legendarium!" Bloom says while crying.

"Well, Bloom, that girl was mean to you and she shouldn't even be your friend!" Ben replies boldly.

"We'll help you find that idiot Serena and take her down!" Ben says.

Will they find Serena? Will they avoid the Legendarium's surprises? Will they defeat the Trix? Find out on chapter 2:

Chapter 2 comes out on September 2,2017.

And also, make sure to read my anime High School DxD Novel: The Dragon Bird and his lucky pals.


	2. Onto Cloud Tower!

Chapter 2: Onto Cloud Tower!

"HOW LONG IS IT THERE?!" Ben as Jetray asks, impatient.

"Relax, Ben, we only have 1,945 more miles to go." Stella replies.

"Is this not supposed to be a short trip?" Rook asks, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, blue fur-covered monster." Musa says, comprehending Rook's complaint.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jetray says impatiently.

Just then, Jetray flies through the air at 1,000 Miles per Hour. "Time to do this fast!" He says.

In less than 10 minutes, he and Rook(who was on Jetray's back)make it to Cloud Tower.

"Ben I think you went too fast!" Rook yells as the Omnitrix times out, turning Jetray back into Ben.

"Well, Jetray is fast." Ben replies.

Twenty-two hours later...

The Winx make it to the Cloud Tower, tired.

"Wow, what a flight!" Bloom says "I'm pooped."

They make it inside only to see that the Trix were nearly dead. "S-sisters, I regret joining S-serena." He says.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" A girl laughs maniacally.

"Is that the amazing Omnitrix kid that can turn into supposed "monsters" called aliens?" Serena says as she shows herself.

"Is that the Serena girl that has the Legendarium book?" Ben asks for an answer.

"Yes she is." Bloom says angrily.

"Uh, Bloom?" Ben says, confused.

"Hmm, Bloom, what a nice name." Rook says, complimenting the name.

"Not helping, Rook!" Ben responds. "It's hero time!"

Ben scrolls through his hologram of aliens. "Time for Humongousaur!"

The Omnitrix turns him into Alien X.

Inside Alien X...

"Look, Belicus! Ben has come back once more!" Serena says happily.

"Belicus! Serena! I need full access to Alien X again!" Ben requests.

"Belicus?" Serina says in sweet talk.

"Serena?" Belicus says reluctantly. "Fine, we'll keep giving you control over this form."

"Thank you!" Ben says happily.

Outside of Alien X...

Serena tries to get Flora but she gets hit.

A voice now says "Surprise."

"Who are you. What are you!" Serina asks, afraid.

"I am Alien X and I am a Celestialsapien!" Alien X responds.

Later, Alien X managed to defeat her in only one minute!

"Ugh..." Serina says, moaning.

"I gotta go." Alien X says as he presses the Omnitrix symbol, turning him back into Ben.

"Well, Rook, I guess we have to stay here." Ben says reluctantly.

"I agree." Rook says. Ben presses down his Omnitrix and turns into Heat Blast.

"Well, Winx, see ya later!" Ben says and flies away with Rook still on his back.

"Bye!" Aisha and Musa wave.

"Well, partner, I guess we have to stay here." Rook says.

"I guess."

Chapter 3 comes on September 3, 2017 2:30 PM CDT.


	3. 2 and a half - Rook and Ben go to school

Chapter 2 1/2: Rook and Ben go to the Alfea School

"C'mon Rook! I guess we have to stay at this academy for the rest of our stay here." Ben says.

"Ben, I do not think we should stay here, have you not heard about the evil fairy, Kalshara?" Rook asks.

"Uhhhhhhh...no?" Ben says questionably.

"What about Brafilius?" Rook adds in.

"Is he the one who became a puppy?" Ben asks.

"Dog, and yes." Rook corrects Ben.

"We gotta head to the club and get some more smoothies." Ben says.

*Flashback...

"Lop dop-a-slop!" SolidPlugg came and said. "Ben Tennyson? W-w-what do you want?"

"I need some answers, where's the Gwen X?" Ben asks.

"I do not know." Solidplugg says back.

Ben turns into Way Big and tries to crush SolidPlugg. "Tell me now!" Waybig demands.

"Fine, fine! I kidnapped the Gwen X and tried to steal their power!" SolidPlugg confesses.

He deactivates and brings back the Gwen X.

"Thanks Ben!"

End of Flashback*

"I am going to sleep." Rook says.

"Wait for me, Rook!" Ben says.

Bloom and Miele(Flora's sister) see Ben out their window, and blow him a kiss.

*Gearz: This is the continuation of chapter 2 of this story.*

Make sure to read my Highschool DxD novel, The Dragon Bird and his lucky pals.


End file.
